There is known a portable device including a first housing and a second housing which linearly slide. The first and second housings can stop only at both ends of a sliding range. Patent document 1 and 2 disclose related arts
[Patent document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-160261
[Patent document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-154197.
Such a portable device has two usage modes, i.e., a first mode in which the portable device is stopping at one end of the sliding range and a second mode in which the portable device is stopping at the other end thereof. The present inventors have found that such a sliding portable device having two usage modes may be awkward to use depending on a usage pattern and have also found that, in particular, as the sliding range is larger, the possibility of occurrence of such a situation becomes higher.